Wishes Come True
by pyro-gambit-lover
Summary: Draco, Harry, Clubbing, dancing, you fill in the rest! Read and Review!
1. Birthday Wish

Chapter 1  
  
Birthday Wish  
  
Draco stood in front of the mirror still in his towel after his shower. He combed back his hair then parted it down the middle.  
  
Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to finally hook up with someone.  
  
Him, Blaise, Neville and Draco's blind date were going to go to a nightclub in London. They were out of school now and it was Draco's twenty-first birthday. Blaise, being Draco's best friend wanted to take him out on this special night and he had hooked Draco up with someone as his present to his best friend.  
  
Draco grinned at his reflection and raised his wand to his hair, casting a spell and the tips of his platinum hair became a beautiful rich navy blue.  
  
[I like it!] He thought smiling at his new look.  
  
He then walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dull brown leather pants and put them on. Walking back in front of the mirror he debated upon what color shirt he should wear.  
  
[Hmm...blue? No. How 'bout white? Too boring. Black? Nope. I guess there's only one thing to do...]  
  
He stripped off the pants and walked back to his dresser and pulled out his favorite shiny black leather pants and while pulling them on he made he way to the closet. He pulled open the doors and searched through his button ups. Grinning he pulled out a silvery-blue shirt made of silk.  
  
He walked back in front of the mirror and buttoned up his shirt leaving the top three buttons open.  
  
Tying up a pair of polished combat boots, he started getting butterflies.  
  
[What if he got me a girl as a joke? Or what if the guy is a complete asshole. What if he doesn't like me? Or maybe it turned out that the guy was straight and was just as clueless about the sex of the other person as I am!?]  
  
Draco recollected himself and looked at his alarm clock and sighed.  
  
[Alright, calm down Draco, you're going to be fine. It's just a night out at a nightclub hanging out with a couple of friends.]  
  
With that thought in mind he grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked out the door. He unlocked his black 2002 Pontiac Grand Am and got in. He drove off down the street and towards London. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and got out.  
  
"DRAKE!" and the next thing he knew he had a handful of Blaise Zabini. Draco chuckled and hugged Blaise back.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. Every time I turn my back you're all up on my man," An amused Neville Longbottom said putting his hands on his now slender hips.  
  
"Damn Nev, have you been working out?" Draco said hugging Neville also.  
  
He nodded happily putting his arm around Blaise smiling.  
  
"So where's my date?" Draco said as they walked towards the club and stood in the semi-long line.  
  
"Oh he's waiting inside,"  
  
[Yes! Okay, first fear denied, it's a guy!] "Cool, so who is he?" He said hoping to get something out of Blaise.  
  
"I don't think so, you'll have to wait," Blaise said with a sly grin.  
  
[Wonder who is it. Hmm,] "Is it at least someone I know?" He said hopefully.  
  
Blaise looked at Neville then they agreed and he nodded.  
  
[Okay, someone I know. Hmm, Ron? No, Blaise knows I got over Ron in 4th year.]  
  
They finally got inside and Blaise led them through the crowd.  
  
[Umm, Seamus? Sure he's good looking, but last I heard he was living in Scotland with Dean so I think that's out. Harry? Oh I wish, but Blaise probab..ly..OH MY GOD! Is it Him!? Harry!? Oh my God it is! I could kiss Blaise right now but Neville would probably murder me. Okay, try to contain your excitement. He doesn't look too pleased, uh oh.]  
  
They all sat down around the square table, Neville and Blaise sat across from other leaving Draco to sit across from Harry. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Blaise cleared his throat saying something about getting drinks and dragging Neville with him.  
  
Draco and Harry wouldn't look each other in the eye but each secretly glancing at the other averting their eyes when they made eye contact.  
  
Cough "Umm, so.." Draco started.  
  
Harry looked at him slightly pale, "I had no idea you were gay!"  
  
Draco couldn't control himself and burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry said defensively.  
  
"N-nothing," He said regaining himself, "So did Blaise tell you it was me your date was going to be?"  
  
"Nope, had no clue, and I take it by the look you gave me you didn't either. I can leave it you want.." Harry said shyly and standing up.  
  
"Potter," Draco said in a low growl, "Sit your ass back down. You are going to stay here and like it," He finished with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Harry said saluting him then breaking out in giggles.  
  
Blaise and Neville came back grinning at the site of the two archenemies getting along.  
  
They sat back down across from each other setting the drinks down. Rum on the rocks for Draco, Martini for Neville, Samuel Adams for Blaise and Vodka for Harry.  
  
Draco took a swig of his rum and smiled, "Mmm, hey, Harry you want to dance?" He said somewhat hopefully.  
  
"Umm, I don't dance," Harry said shyly.  
  
"Well, now you do, come on," Harry shook his head, "Please?" [Damnit, have to resort to puppy pout] Harry chuckled at this and gave in.  
  
Draco took his hand and led him out to the dance floor where it was packed with writhing bodies that were moving in time with the pounding music.  
  
Draco began to dance letting the rhythm of the song take control of his body closing his eyes. He cracked them open and saw Harry standing awkwardly staring at him.  
  
"What?" Draco said stopping cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly and he looked away from Draco's penetrating stare.  
  
Suddenly the song changed pace and slowed. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him closer, feeling Harry tense under his touch.  
  
Draco leaned forward and whispered softly in Harry's ear his lips brushing against the boy's ear, "Relax, I won't bite," And he smiled when he felt Harry shudder and relax putting his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco kept his face close to Harry's their cheeks brushing up against each other as they slowly moved to the beat of the song.  
  
"You look great tonight Harry," Draco said softly and he smiled as he felt Harry's face heat up.  
  
"You do too,"  
  
Draco felt his heart to a drum roll and a grin spread across his face.  
  
The song ended and they pulled away from each other slowly and both looked reluctant to do it.  
  
"You want to go back to the table?" Harry had to half shout as the music started up quick and loud again.  
  
Draco nodded and they walked back to the now empty table. They sat down next to each other. Draco reached over the table to grab his drink setting Blaise's next to Neville's.  
  
"So what have you been doing with yourself since we left?" Harry said sipping his vodka.  
  
"Well, I work at a store in Knockturn alley. You know the one just outside Diagon Alley by Gringotts?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's the place. How about you? You go in for being an auror?"  
  
"Nah, after we defeated Voldemort I kind of lost all interest in that job. I work at the Ministry in Magical Transports,"  
  
"Awesome. I figured if you didn't go for an auror, you'd try out for an international quidditch team or something to do with quidditch."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind,"  
  
"Didn't you have like all of the United Kingdom and what was it umm, Sweden ask you to join their team?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Well why the hell not? I'm gonna have to go talk to them, because they don't know what they are missing, you are like one of the greatest quidditch players I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot!"  
  
Harry blushed again and looked away then he looked back, "Say Draco, umm, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" He said reading Harry's expression.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
[Damnit I knew this would come up.]  
  
"Well, you see, I never really hated you."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, I was brainwashed by Lucius and whatever he said I believed and what he said was that you were evil and out to hurt me and all this really horrible stuff, but I never truely believed it, but if I acted against him he'd umm, hurt me. More than anything I wanted to become friends with you, but by the time he was gone, so were you and we had finished school and I never got a chance to apologize to you,"  
  
Harry sat in silence for a bit thinking over what Draco had just said.  
  
They had both finished their drinks and Draco stood up, "You want another Vodka?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back. I'm going to get us more drinks."  
  
"Wait, I want to come with you," Draco grinned and nodded taking Harry's hand in his.  
  
They walked towards the bar and Draco got a coke and Harry ordered a Fuzzy Navel. Draco chuckled and Harry glared at him.  
  
An hour later Harry was totally wasted and him and Draco were back on the dance floor grinding against each other.  
  
Draco's hands were holding Harry's hips from behind as Draco ground his ass against Harry's groin.  
  
They moved as one to the rhythm of the pounding music. Draco stopped moving and held Harry in place.  
  
"What?" Harry said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something is..not right," Draco said with a wicked grin.  
  
"What are you up t—Hey! Where are you going!?" Harry said trying to follow his blonde but the writhing crowd swallowed him up.  
  
Harry sighed and continued dancing.  
  
The song finally stopped and another began and Draco walked back to Harry smiling sweetly.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Requested a song," Draco said placing his hands around Harry.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Nothing special, now shush and dance," Draco said moving his hips to the rhythm taking Harry's with him.  
  
[When the world is darker than I can understand]  
  
Draco moved his hands down Harry's chest with his eyes closed.  
  
[When nothing turns out the way I planned]  
  
He stepped back.  
  
[When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight]  
  
He turned around and pressed his back to Harry's chest.  
  
[When I can't sleep through the lonely night]  
  
His head fell back on Harry's shoulder.  
  
[I turn to you]  
  
Draco turned to Harry and noticed his eyes misted over with lust that he didn't see before.  
  
[Like a flower leaning toward the sun]  
  
Draco bent backwards and Harry held him up so he wouldn't fall.  
  
[Cause you're the only one]  
  
He brought himself back up.  
  
[Who can turn me around]  
  
Draco put his arms on either side of Harry's neck and pulled him closer.  
  
[When I'm upside down]  
  
His hands went into Harry's hair and Draco leaned forward and whispered softly "I turn to you."  
  
[When my insides are racked with anxiety]  
  
Draco turned around and very catlike slid down the length of Harry's body.  
  
[You have the touch that will quiet me]  
  
Draco felt Harry shudder and his hand slid down Draco's chest making Draco whimper slightly.  
  
[You lift my spirit, you melt the ice]  
  
Draco stood and looked at Harry with eyes like melted icebergs.  
  
[When I need inspiration when I need advice]  
  
Draco's lips crushed against Harry's and they rocked their hips and ground their erections together.  
  
Draco whispered the next three lines of the song in Harry's ear as they rocked themselves closer to the edge.  
  
"Harry," Draco breathed in ecstasy as he climaxed.  
  
"Draco," Harry spoke breathing hard.  
  
Draco looked in Harry's eyes and sang, "If you never helped me through I hope some day if you've lost your way You can turn to me, like I turn to  
you"  
  
Harry looked at him in the eyes then tenderly and sweetly kissed Draco his answer in that single kiss.  
  
Authors note: Song: Mel C "I turn to you" very good song! Read and Review! Should I keep going? Tell me what you think 


	2. updates coming soon

Okay I'm super sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy with school, writers block and a sudden lack of enthusiasm for fan fiction. With the oncoming of the Half-Blood Prince (squee!) and the fact that I am taking a creative writing class, I'm thinking that I'm going to start up my fics again.

Again I'm super sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks so much for sticking with me to all my reviewers, ill definitely be updating A.S.A.P. as soon as this whole projects galore stops (stupid junior year. I just had to take anatomy, (and these I actually were forced to take) morality and world cultures. But the Anatomy trial is on Tuesday then it will all be over with. Then again company try-outs are this week, so after that I swear…ill start in class now. :grin: but it will take a while. These things don't just happen over night…well maybe they do….shush. LoL. Alright love you lots.

Your devoted author.


End file.
